


Questions and Answers

by bobbersbme



Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Background Kate Argent, Background Rafael McCall, Background Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, First Time, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Interrogation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Manhandling, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Sterek KinktoberPrompt: De-Aged Derek x Human Stiles - biting, hair pulling, no prior SterekWhy was he the one that got stuck babysitting? Whose idea was this, and Derek really needed to learn how to question people without slamming them into walls!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931017
Comments: 42
Kudos: 390
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	1. Interrogation 101

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for this one. Just in case.

When one thing went wrong, everything went wrong, and Stiles was left babysitting the once more teenage Derek Hale. Derek was just a pain in his ass. Not that it was any surprise to Stiles that someone so pretty could be so fucking annoying! Damn near driving Stiles up the wall, that's what he was doing, smug, smartarse, thinks he knows everything when he doesn’t even want to accept what year it is. Ha. 

Didn’t help that Stiles was attracted to him, something awful, the little bastard.

Again, not surprising. He’d been attracted to Derek before, not that he did anything about it knowing it could mean getting something broken, or even bitten off! There was also the fact that he’d been chasing after Lydia for years, so, was it really a surprise that Stiles was lusting over another person that no doubt wanted to squish him under their shoe? No. No, it was not. Now though, this Derek was younger than him, and oh so smug.

If he punched him, it’d still heal, yea, so… maybe he would.

Especially after the bugger tried to give him the slip with Kate, for once Daddy McCall came in handy getting rid of that psycho, breaking and entering with an FBI agent there, not smart Kate, not smart.

Anyways, with all that fun done and dusted, Stiles was still stuck babysitting.

Least he got to go home, staying in Scott’s house after Kate knew exactly where to find the young werewolf runt hadn’t been viable anymore, so he dragged him along to his house. Didn’t stop the shit shoving him against the door, AGAIN, demanding to know what was going on.

“Geezus dude, when I know, you’ll know okay!”

He hated how easily his body was reacting to Derek right then with his manhandling, absolutely hated considering the way the werewolf’s fingers were pulling tightly in his hair was doing things to him that was really, really inconvenient knowing that Derek could smell it. Smell the spike of his arousal in the air.

“Lay off will you.”

Shoving his body from the door as hard as he could and back against Derek, not that the wolf was having any of that. Still, Stiles has barely managed to turn around when Derek had him pushed back against the door again.

“Fuck off Derek, get off me!”

What Stiles really wanted to do now though was get himself off, but he couldn’t not with stupid werewolf noses around, and fuck that smug smile to him now. Fingers tugging again in his hair, the smirk on Derek’s young face growing more,

“I’m pretty sure you don’t want me going anywhere.”

Fuck fuck, the asshole was rolling his hips against him now, and there was no hiding the fact that Stiles was already half hard in his pants just from being manhandled by Derek like this. Dammit, why did he have to be so fucking attractive like this, why did Stiles have to like assholes like him, why?

“Pretty sure I do.”

But he didn’t. Not with the strangled sound in his throat as Derek rolled his hips against him again.

“How about this, I give you what you want, and you tell me, what I want.”

As Stiles tried to shake his head, Derek’s fingers tightened in his hair ever so slightly causing Stiles to have to bite his lip trying to resist the groan, he didn’t succeed, not entirely anyway.

“I can’t tell you what I don’t know, Scott’s working on it.”

At that moment he wanted both for Scott to work faster, and to maybe never find the answer if Derek was going to keep doing that. Shit fuck,

“Oh god, can you just,”

Derek’s lips were on his, hard, and demanding, he wanted answers, that was all this was, even if Stiles’ little buddy in his pants didn’t really care that this was just about answers. He’d wanted Derek to sex him up for far too long, and sure this Derek was shorter, less muscular, but, close enough right? Teeth scraped against Stiles’ lower lip as the werewolf bite down, this time the sound that escaped Stiles’ throat was unhindered.

“You like this, is that why you’re with Scott, getting manhandled, pushed around gets you off?”

Oh god, as much as he moaned with that biting kiss, that gag that came at the thought of Scott as Derek rolled his hips against him again,

“Urgh, no no, don’t ever, fuck, say that.”

Scott was his brother, the very thought of him like this had his dick wilting a bit in his pants and a curious noise escaping Derek as he was now placing biting kisses along Stiles jaw. One after the other, nibbling just lightly,

“Mmm just me then…”

It wasn’t phrased like a question, thank god for that because Stiles really didn’t want to answer that question, like at all. Derek and he didn’t exactly get along before, you know, with having him arrested for suspicion of Laura’s murder, his betas assaulting Stiles repeatedly, yea, it didn’t go down well between them, and when Derek changed back and remembered this, oh hell no. Stiles wasn’t admitting to SHIT thank you very much!

Derek’s bites as he made his way down his throat grew a little harder as the werewolf watched the pale human skin flush with colour, tinged a little red with each bite. Oh, he liked this, the marks he was leaving on him, the scrap of his teeth, the way his lips sucked, he was going to leave some beautiful blooming marks on Stiles’ skin that were going to be a BITCH to hide, and Derek couldn’t help but grin wickedly at the thought. He was glad the alpha that had lied to him didn’t get to touch Stiles like this, he was glad it was just him.

Pressing his hips harder against Stiles and drawing out another moan as the older boys hands grasped at his arms as if he was going to push him off again, but he didn’t.

“Fuck, fuck, I just, I need,”

More, he needed more, Derek did too. Getting their jeans open with the efficiency of a teenage werewolf that very much enjoyed himself when he wanted to, a lick of his hands his fingers were wrapped around them both now. Stroking once, twice, and feeling Stiles tense under his touch, that’s it, that's what he wanted. Biting down on Stiles’ collar, not enough to break the skin, but enough to smother the moan as he came barely a moment after Stiles, both of their cum spurting over his hand as he kept going until they were spent and panting. 

“Don’t think this means I’ll tell you what I don’t fucking know.”

Derek growled slightly, Stiles wasn't the only one that was frustrated with this babysitting, he wasn’t the only one that thought the teen he was stuck with was a smug little bastard. But Derek wasn't quite as annoyed anymore as he might have been when tonight started. Neither of them was after that orgasm.

“Mmmm maybe I'll just have to fuck you to be sure of that then."

Stiles, couldn't help the moan at the thought, oh, he'd like that. Sure he knew he didn't know what Derek wanted to know, but from the way the younger teen was looking at him, this was not just about getting answers.

They were both enjoying this.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek wakes up after returning to normal the next morning.

It wasn’t like Derek had never woken up in strange places plenty. More than enough hotel rooms when evading possible hunters travelling from Beacon Hills to New York with Laura after the fire, and then back again. This time though, waking up in not only a place he wasn’t used to waking up in, but also with his head spinning like he’d taken too many hits to the head with a lacrosse stick… Shit.

His sense of smell alerted him to where he was before his recognition of the room hit him, and the realisation he was in Stiles’ room hit him like a ten-tonne truck barrelling down the highway. The room didn’t just smell like Stiles, which was always a given considering he’d been living in here for eighteen years, his scent had been laced in every inch of the room. No, right now it smelled like Stiles, Derek, and SEX. So much sex, it hung in the air like a musky perfume, and hell what-

Oh shit.

He knew what, he remembered what, and this was bad, so bad. Glancing around the room, the bed was empty, thank fuck the bed was empty, he didn’t know what he’d do if the bed hadn’t been empty considering he’d fallen asleep by the owner of the bed. Of course, listening, he knew Stiles was just downstairs, making coffee by the smell of it. Shit, he needed to do something before he came back up here, what the hell was he going to do?

Who was he kidding, there was nothing TO do, he couldn’t be here. That was all there was to it. Faster than humanly possible, he was climbing up from the bed, reaching for his clothes, shoving them back on his body, a little tighter on his body than when he first put them on considering he wasn’t the same as his fifteen-year-old self, but he could change when he got back to the loft. Just as the door to the bedroom was starting to open, the window was closing shut behind Derek as he jumped down from the patio roof outside of Stiles’ and just ran. He ran as fast as his feet could take him, he hadn’t bothered with his shoes so his bare feet were hitting the pavement without care for whatever he might stand on in the process.

Derek ran, all the way back to his loft, not stopping until he was back in his place, and sliding the door behind him. Latch locked he took in a deep breath, shit, what had he done, oh he KNEW what he’d done, what the hell was he going to do about it?

He knew he should take a breath, get some food in his stomach considering he’d not even finished dinner the night before, before, he’d cornered Stiles about the lies he and Scott had been feeding his teenage self. Worse than that, KATE had been there, and god, he’d almost gone with her if Stiles hadn’t caught him, fuck, that made him feel sick, food was the last thing on his mind with that though. Kate, and, and... Shit, and he’d practically attacked Stiles like some sex-crazed maniac. What the hell was WRONG with him? He’d gone way too far.

God, what Stiles must think of him now, he’d been such an ass to him yesterday, and yet, okay, so, Stiles had been just as into it when they’d ended up in bed together, but fuck… not like he’d given him much of a choice? Demanding answers and using sex as what, a means to hold him hostage… for the love of…

Yep, he’s lost his mind, he’s lost his ever, loving mind. That was all there was to it.

He was sitting on the couch, head in hands, both trying to think about what the fuck he was going to do now, and yet, not wanting to think at all. When he thought, his mind kept straying back to the night before. Slamming Stiles’ against the door, the taste of the other male’s lips, the feel of his cock in his hands, the taste of his cum on his tongue after he’d wrestled him to the bed, getting his mouth on him. 

Watching Stiles come apart with Derek’s fingers up his ass massaging his prostate had been the best sight he’d ever fucking seen in his life, and he was disgusted in himself even thinking that. It was true though, not just for the teenage him, and the perverted part of him wished he’d followed through on the promise of fucking the truth out of him, even if he knew now there was nothing for Stiles to tell him, and there had been no fucking to go with it.

It was better that way, if he’d, he’d, god, he’d taken advantage enough of Stiles last night. Fuck, he needed to stop thinking about it, worse, he needed to stop wishing for MORE.

What he’d done to Stiles, it was unforgivable. It was. Never mind it had been the fifteen years old him, he’d still been a werewolf and he’d used it against Stiles. Yea, like the other teen would have been able to fend him off. He’d tried to get him to stop, and he hadn’t listened, the fact that he’d said not to stop in the end, didn’t fucking matter, it didn’t.

Standing up from the couch, he made his way to the bedside table and pulled open the top drawer. He’d no idea where his phone had gone when he’d been taken and carted off to Mexico for whatever shit had turned him into a teenager, but he always kept burners spare considering how often supernatural shit happened. Turning the first one he reached on, all of the numbers he needed already programmed into it, including Stiles, sue him, unlike Scott he knew the guy would answer.

 **To Stiles:** _At the loft. Need to talk._

Derek, he… he had to leave. Apologize to Stiles, and then leave so, so the teenager never had to deal with him again.

He wasn’t HER.

He would, not, be, like, Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this turned angsty! I couldn't see it any other way with how the start played out.
> 
> In saying that, I have yet to decide how this will end, opinions and suggestions, might, be considered lol.


	3. Apology Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek talk about this mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, three parts become four, this is SUPER quick edit job cause I wanted to get it up, feel free to yell at me for mistakes, I'll fix them, I will lol

Stiles, shit, of course, this would be what happened. Waking up in bed with the original sour-wolf, he should have known. Whatever it had been that had changed Derek back into himself had happened after they’d fallen asleep, asleep after multiple orgasms at the hands and mouth of the younger version of Derek. Still, Stiles had given as good as he’d gotten, however, thank you very much, and he’d greatly enjoyed that if he did say so himself.

Seeing the older Derek, the Derek he’d been attracted to, painfully so, even when he thought he was potentially a murderous asshole, waking up next to him NAKED, had been a dream and a nightmare. A dream because, oh hell, he’d fantasized about naked times with Derek far more times than he’d ever care to admit before, and a nightmare because, once Derek woke up Stiles knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do. A nightmare that he was going to need coffee to get through when it came to Derek actually waking, so that's what he did. He pulled on a pair of boxers and headed downstairs, turning on the coffee machine to make them both some. Not only was coffee as good an excuse as any to try to get his thoughts in order about what had happened last night, but they were probably both going to need it.

By the time he was carrying the coffee upstairs, and with a could of muffins in tow, not that it was anything special, they were healthy breakfast muffins he made for his dad so he didn’t leave for work on an early shift with nothing but coffee, but it was something. Food, hungry werewolves, Stiles knew the stakes, food and coffee, then they could deal with the reality of the night before without empty bellies. He’d say full bellies, but coffee and muffins, not even close.

Pushing his door open, that was when he saw the empty bed, a glance around the room, yep, no Derek. Setting the goodies down, peek into the bathroom, no Derek to be found there either.

Yep, he should have expected this.

What the fuck Derek, he wasn’t even going to let him EXPLAIN, he just, left. Fucker climbed right out the window as always, typical, so… Stiles couldn’t help but snort slightly, he hadn’t even taken his shoes, shit, HIS SHOES!

Both the cups of coffee were gone by the time the message came through. That bad feeling that had settled into the pit of his gut when he found Derek was gone, came alive reading the text message on his phone.

 **From SourWolf:** _At the loft. Need to talk._

Shit.

This was not going to be a good talk, he could feel it now, it was going to be fucking horrible.

Still, Stiles, having already showered and changed, maybe a little jittery on two cups of coffee, so sue him; he'd made it super strong after last night, climbed into his jeep and was on the way. He needed to rip this off like a bandaid, quick, and entirely not painless no matter what anyone said, not in the least. 

He made a stop on the way, a stop, he was not going to let these jitters get to him, he was not going to think about how fucked up last night had been, and how much, god, was he horrible for wanting to do it again? All of it, without bratty teenage Derek this time? That is if he actually ever wanted to even talk to him again. Shit. Just because teenage Derek had no problem shoving his tongue down his throat, or wrapping it around his dick, didn’t mean grown Derek, the one that knew how much of a snarky arsehole Stiles could be wanted anywhere near his dick!

Anyway, he was well aware Derek knew he was here as he was coming out of the elevator in his building. Breath Stiles, not that he ever stopped, but maybe if he took a breath his words wouldn’t just fall out of him in an insane ramble.

Didn’t work. 

Soon as the door was slid open, there they were, one hand gripping the tray of to-go coffee cups and a much better muffin than the crap he bakes, and in the other a pair of Derek sized shoes. Tossing the shoes aside,

“You forgot those by the way when you climbed out the damn window!”

Yes, he did that, and seeing Derek cringe just made that sick feeling in Stiles’ stomach twist,

“You didn’t have to leave, I made coffee! Look! Well, not this coffee, I drank that coffee, but I had it, all hot and delicious. Ten out of ten host over here, and you missed it!”

He missed it, how dare he! Not to mention,

“And an apology muffin Derek, AN APOLOGY MUFFIN!”

Brandishing the blueberry muffin at him purposefully, it had had to be a blueberry this time, cause, that was Derek’s favourite. The one he always got from the cafe down the road when he came out with his black dark roast coffee, which was what was in the tray. Yes, Stiles knew his order, and if that look on Derek’s face was anything to go by, he knew that Stiles knew.

Swallowing down before Derek when to say something,

“Stop, no, let me talk. I need to apologize, seriously, not just with a muffin. I fucked up last night, because you had no idea who I was, and I seriously took advantage and I’m sorry. I should never have let it get that far.”

Stiles just looked at him, something looked like it was breaking on the werewolf’s face and it was killing him,

I’m sorry Derek, I’m so sorry that I took advantage, but I’m even more fucking sorry that I never had the guts to kiss you before when you knew who I was, and you didn’t think I betrayed and lied to you, and fuck Derek say something!”

Before Stiles wanted to just rip his heart out and hand it over to the man in front of him who looked like he wanted to either break down or kill Stiles just so he didn’t have to remember putting him through that kind of pain, shit. Of all the people that had fucked Derek over in the past, Stiles never wanted to be one of them!

“Stiles, no.”

No? No? Stiles felt like HE was breaking with how Derek’s hands seemed to be shaking, what did he mean no?

“Der, I’m, I’m gonna need more than no, no you’re sorry isn’t acceptable, no, you’re a monster Stiles, no Stiles, you seriously fucked up and I never want to see you again… no?”

So many things going through his mind, around and around, what was this no meaning?

Derek shook his head,

“No, Stiles’ none of that. Shit, how could you think YOU’RE at fault here, fuck… I attacked you! I shoved you, I manhandled you, you told me no, repeatedly, and I just… hell Stiles, I forced you, I, I raped you.”

His voice was strangled at the end with the emotion that came with the reality of what happened last night, the memories of not only what he’d done to Stiles, but of years ago. The look of horror on Stiles’ face showed the realization, that was all it could be couldn’t it? Him hearing the truth in his words as the teen’s heartbeat started racing a mile a minute as Derek spoke, that was until Stiles yelled at him,

“Hell NO Sourwolf, don’t you dare start that shit with me! There was no rape, you think I couldn’t have stopped you if I really fucking wanted?! Hello, alpha werewolf for a best friend! And no, werewolf or not I would have put you damn well down, kicked you so hard in the balls you would have walked funny for a WEEK!”

Hell yes, he would have, he wouldn’t have even blinked,

“Might still do it if you keep talking like that, NO ONE talks about my sourwolf like that NO ONE!”

Not even himself, and if Stiles had to threaten him to make sure he knew that, then so be it. Of course, Derek had looked at him as he started yelling as if he was ready to argue, oh hell Stiles knew, thinking he was some all strong and powerful werewolf and Stiles was just the weak fragile, skin and bones human he wouldn’t have been able to fight back, well fuck that wolfman! 

The werewolf kept trying to butt into Stiles’ little rant right then until near the end when the words ‘my sourwolf’ came out of his mouth, and Derek was stunned in silence. His eyes widening as he looked to Stiles feeling even more shocked than when Stiles had thought he needed to apologise, to him. 

Shit. What the hell was happening here?

“Stiles, I-”

“No.”

This time it was Stiles saying it, and unlike Derek, he didn’t pause to make him ask,

“Derek, you did nothing wrong last night, it was strange, with you not having your memories. It was, wrong, for me to let you keep going, to not stop you. It was wrong for me to enjoy everything we did together, but only because, because you didn’t remember all the times I’ve made your life so fucking difficult. I know okay, I know I’m a little shit that you don’t trust at all, I know if you had had any of your memories last night, you’d not have touched me with a ten-foot pole, not even to interrogate me… and shit, please tell me you don’t interrogate anyone else like that, please let me be the special one, even if you wouldn’t do that now, sure, but fuck, it would break my damn heart otherwise, and sh-”

The words were only put a stop to the constant stream by the lips that were suddenly pressed against his, Derek’s stubble rough against his skin as he silenced Stiles with the chaste but intense kiss.

As it broke, hazel green eyes, met whiskey brown, and they both just stared for a long moment,

“I trust you, Stiles, I trust you more than I do anyone in my life.”

He trusted him even more than he’d ever trusted anyone, ever. More than he ever trusted his mum or Laura, and they’d been his alphas, and both of which he'd kept so much from. Stiles had no power over him when it came to the likes of the pack, but he had ALL the power in the world of Derek’s life because Derek trusted him.

“And no, I’ve never interrogated, anyone, like that before, and there’s no way in hell, I ever will again.”

Somewhere as he spoke, Derek’s hands had found Stiles’, fingers curving around his hips, and Stiles was gripping his shirt in the fist of his free hand as if he was sure that Derek was preparing to run away again, and he intended to hold him there by his sheer will. He wouldn’t have been wrong, Derek had his bag packed by the door, he’d planned to go alright, but he’d also thought Stiles yelling at him was going to be for a very different reason.

“You know, sourwolf, you never did get to fuck the truth out of me.”

There had been mouths, hands, fingers, amazing orgasms, but no fucking.

“I got plenty of truths, about plenty of things, that you could want. Never know, could use some more interrogating, if you’re up for that?”


	4. Say What You Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am so very INTENSELY sorry, I posted the wrong ending to this fic!!
> 
> I posted the ending to ANOTHER fic that I have been working on, this one was only half-finished. I had planned to do some more work on this one tonight, but when I realised what I'd done, stupid me, I feverously pushed myself to keep going and finish it off!
> 
> I knew what I wanted to write, just, needed the motivation to get it from my head and out to the keyboard... talk about motivation right?!?
> 
> So, this is completely unedited and fueled on panic, so if you find any mistakes please tell me and I'll try to fix them asap!
> 
> I am SO SORRY! Please, please take this finished offering as I don't have any apology muffins for you wonderful people!
> 
> Enjoy!

Stiles’ couldn’t help a slow smile on his face as Derek raised his eyebrows looking at him in amused disbelief, that they’d gone from Stiles yelling and threatening to kick him in the groin, onto well, trying to entice him into fucking him like his cocky teenage self had promised last night. He had promised, and then not fulfilled, which Stiles was going to count as a massive blessing right now as this conversation could have gone an entirely different way if they'd gone past hand and blow jobs then.

“Hmmm I don’t know, there’s this sarcastic little asshole of a guy that I like, and I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t like it if I fucked someone for information.”

Smirking slightly, only for Stiles’ grin to grow,

“Oh, I’m sure he’s okay with it, long as it’s him you’re fucking, you know, as his boyfriend?”

That last word, oh, Stiles’ could pretend there wasn’t a lilt at the end, they were just talking about fucking, after all, maybe he was pushing too far, maybe it was too much…

Derek could literally see the way Stiles thought derailed into the sphere of anxiety that the younger man could sometimes become, and while he was so sorely tempted to tease Stiles a bit and ask if this was his way of putting it out there, poke him into actually asking instead of just inferring… but he didn’t. He wasn’t going to do that to Stiles, he wasn’t going to drive his anxiousness even higher, instead, he closed the gap between them again, bringing his lips back to Stiles’ in a soft kiss. It was only a simple chaste kiss, one to silence those thoughts that were running through his mind,

“Yes, Stiles.”

The words were so soft compared to the fact most of their conversation had involved them arguing, yelling at each other about who had attacked who inappropriately. Derek, well, maybe he’d admit it was both of them, they’d both crossed lines last night that they shouldn’t have, but Stiles wasn't the only one that regretted not kissing the other before all of this. If it weren’t for Stiles’ age when they’d met, maybe he would have, and then as time wore on, he’d talked himself out of it so many times.

After last night, it was no surprise that things were different.

“As his boyfriend, I’d happily interrogate him, just how he wants me to. In _every_ way he wants me to.”

Watching the troubled expression on teen’s face relax, his scent soothing from the sour of his anxiety creeping up, a smirk crossing his lips at Derek’s words. Good. Derek didn't want any doubt in what he was telling Stiles right now, he was all in. Of course, before he could say anything else, Stiles took over.

“But first, coffee, and apology muffin, cause as the most awesome host in the world, I know you, and you, haven’t eaten a damn thing since you climbed out my window.”

Oh, he was not wrong, Stiles would bet every cent in his meagre bank account, that Derek had gone on an angst tear, and yep, packed that bag that was sitting not so innocently by the door, to get the hell away from all of this thinking as he had. If Derek was going to be an idiot and not eat, Stiles would shove the muffin down his throat if he had to, someone had to look after his sourwolf!

“Here, I got your favourite, blueberry.”

His fingers tangled in Derek’s shirt where he’d grasped it, relaxed now, even if he was oh so tempted to pull him back into another kiss, he was never going to get enough of those lips, and that rough stubble when he kissed him sent all kind of tingles through him, no Stiles, no. Food first. Do not think of those tingles, not yet, not when he knew Derek’s stomach would rebel against them just when things were getting good, hell his own might have even if he hadn’t downed those two coffees. Not the muffins though, he’d put them back, the thought of eating anything really hadn’t been on the cards after finding Derek had literally run away from him earlier.

“Where’s yours?”

Derek looked to him with a raised eyebrow, he knew Stiles well enough to know, if he’d thought he needed to apologise, he’d have been fretting all morning, and no real food would have gotten into him any more than Derek himself had eaten. Of course, Stiles only shrugged in turn, smiling a big guiltily in turn which was ridiculous as far as the werewolf was concerned.

“Apology muffin, I didn’t need to apologise to myself Der.”

About right, taking the small cardboard try with the coffee and muffin perched on it in one hand, and Stiles hand in the other he tugged him over to the couch,

“We can share,”

And as soon as the sound came out of the other male, to argue with him on this Derek had no doubt,

“We both apologised, we both deserve it.”

He wasn’t going to let Stiles argue as he pulled them down to the couch, lifting the coffee from the tray to take a sip, now that he wasn’t sharing thank you, besides he knew Stiles liked his coffee too, even if he was well aware Stiles drank similar coffee, none of that sugary sweet crap. Setting the coffee down, he tore the muffin in two and handed half to Stiles, there. Considering the morning, it was barely anything, but food was food, and Derek was a sucker for blueberries. 

Derek’s half of the muffin was gone in less than two bites, soothing the slight hunger that was building now that he wasn’t so terrified of how much Stiles would hate him, and picking up his coffee, he made the mistake of looking over to the younger man as he was finishing eating his own half. Finishing eating and licking the sweet crumbs from his fingers. Oh god, those fingers.

Stiles wasn’t about to let one crumb go to waste, and he popped his fingers past his lips to suck off the sugar without a second thought, one after the other of the hand he’d held the muffin with. It was as he sucked the last one that he looked back to Derek, considering whether he’d let him have at least a mouthful of the coffee to wash it down with until he saw the look in the werewolf’s eyes. Oh, oh that look. The way they darkened, the way the werewolf's eyes directed towards him held such hunger. Stiles knew that look, it was the same look he’d gotten last night as Derek had looked down to Stiles on his knees, lips wrapped around his cock instead of… oh…

His tongue wrapped around his last finger in his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucked, slowly this time, purposefully drawing out the action in a way he hadn’t just a moment before. Rewarded with a low groan that sounded closer to that of the wolfish growl and Stiles couldn’t help but smirk around his finger as he slid it torturously out of his mouth till it pulled from his lips with a pop.

“You alright there SourWolf? Need to ask me something?”

Dare he say it, interrogate him? Fuck, yes, please.

Derek hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the way Stiles sucked at that last, ridiculously long digit, and then, fuck, his eyes flow up to Stiles’ with those words, and he bit his lip. He could play along, he could, but after last night, after the argument, not this time.

“I think I’d rather just fuck my boyfriend.”

No games, no interrogation, no insinuations. This was about what they both wanted, no questions about what was happening between them, not this time.

His half-empty coffee was abandoned on the table, food of any kind was irrelevant now as he reached for Stiles, this time the kisses were anything but soft, they were hungry, messy and fuck it they weren’t everything Derek could have ever dreamed off. The kisses were like there was no tomorrow, and if this was the last thing they were ever going to do, why hold anything back, they were perfect. 

Off the couch now, Derek was pulling Stiles to his bed, clothes being shed as they went. Shirts pulled over their heads, tossed aside, Stiles' hands running down Derek’s chest through the thick chest hair that was so very different from the night before as the werewolf was pressing sucking kisses down the gorgeous pale skin of Stiles’ neck. Groaning against his skin,

“Shit Stiles, your hands should be illegal.”

With those fingers, those long, gorgeous fingers that Derek had stared at more than once in the past couple of years. Last night he'd gotten treated to the vision of one of his most intense thoughts, watching the way Stiles fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking along his length, and fuck if he didn't want that again, but that thought was for another time. He remembered those promises he'd made Stiles last night, the way the other had writhed at the thought of Derek fucking him into the bed even if they'd not gotten there. Derek wanted to give him everything he promised, and more.

As Stiles laid back on Derek's bed, head on the pillows, his back arched up as Derek pressed open-mouthed kisses down his body, the bottle of lube he'd retrieved his dresser on the bed, he explored the younger man's skin. Unlike last night, this wasn't some whim, this was devotion, but no less hungry for Stiles and everything he was. Derek couldn't resist, between mapping out the moles on the younger man's pale skin, he was enthralled with the bruises that he was bitingly pressing into his skin, watching the colour flush to his skin, marking him as Derek's all along his body. Teeth nipping at Stiles' hip as he settled between his legs, another bruise bloom with a grin as he looked up to Stiles and enjoying the lust blown gaze that met his. 

"Tell me you want this Stiles?"

Tell me you want me, that was what Derek wanted to hear, he needed to hear Stiles say it. Sure they were talking about fucking, and interrogation, but here they were naked, and Stiles sprawled out on the bed before him, at any moment Stiles could change his mind and Derek would no hesitate to stop. Never did he want him to think that he wouldn't.

"I want this Der, I want, I want you."

His voice was airy like it was taking all his focus to actually form his words to make sense and not give in to the sounds that Derek had enjoyed so much last night. Some of the things that Stiles has said last night, Derek couldn't be sure if they were moans, or warped words, only Stiles would spout random facts during sex in between begging him not to stop and give him more. Derek wasn't in the least bit disappointed, though he had wondered, aloud mind you, if he could fuck Stiles into complete silence.

Honestly, though, he hoped the answer was no, even if Stiles was painfully honest while high on sex, Derek could be sure he'd always know what his boyfriend was thinking. Fuck, yes, he loved that, his boyfriend.

The moment that affirmation had fallen from Stiles' lips Derek had the bottle of lube in hand and was squeezing a liberal amount of it onto his fingers. Rubbing his fingers together to warm it up, he was leaning over the lithe man's body, Stiles might talk about being all skin and bone, but he wasn't, not anymore. In the two years Derek had known him, he'd grown more defined, and it was mouthwatering.

Stiles couldn't stop the whine that escaped him as he felt Derek's fingertips circle his hole, not that he could see him do it, no, his eyes were fixed on the man leaning over him, his tongue running up the length of his cock as he did, taking the head into his mouth.

"Oh, Fuck!"

It was a vision, and just like Derek wanted, the words were tumbling out of Stiles' mouth telling Derek just what the sight of him doing that while looking him RIGHT in the eye was doing to him. There were no two ways about it, if Derek kept this up, he was NOT going to last! Stiles, shit, he did not want to come like a little virgin the moment Derek got in his ass okay, he didn't. Sure he wasn't actually a virgin, his time with Malia had taken care of that, but that was far from the same, period.

Keening as Derek's finger pressed into him, oh shit, his fingers were a lot thicker than Stiles, and yes, he'd done this more than a few times, especially since he'd met Derek. Derek who was solely responsible for his bi-sexual awakening, who else was he going to think of while fingering his ass? No one, that’s who, no one could measure up, young or old, Derek was it, period. 

Stiles couldn't tear his eyes from Derek as he stretched him open, oh he could feel those fingers, the slight burn before he added more lube with the third finger, the swirl of Derek's tongue before sucking him down, again, and again, and again. Fuck.

"Stop, stop Derek, I don't, fuck, I need you inside of me. Please!"

He didn't want to come like this, not this morning, not after everything that had come out this morning. Stiles wanted Derek properly, and after last night, falling asleep instead, yeah he wasn't prepared for the repeat. Not that he thought how this was going to end, but he was riled up, and he _**WANTED**_ okay, could you really blame him? He wanted his boyfriend to fuck him till he saw stars. He wanted his boyfriend to fuck him till all his thoughts fall from his head and his brain was quiet because all he could think of was Derek.

Shit, he loved him, all of him, and his stupid wolf face that panicked and climbed out of his window instead of waiting for coffee!

Derek let Stiles' cock fall from his lips them, his fingers slipped from Stiles ass as he reached for the condom he'd taken out with the lube, not wanting to presume anything, of course as soon as picked it up, Stiles was shaking his head at him,

"No, not a chance SourWolf, I want to feel this, I want to feel you!"

Not like Stiles could get pregnant, and he knew better than to think Derek could carry anything, they were good. Stiles didn't want any barriers between them, he wanted Derek, all of him, and nothing else.

With a nod, that was his sourwolf, man of few words, while Stiles couldn't shut up, he made no apologies for that as he licked his lips watching as Derek slicked himself up with the lube.

"You want me to stop, you tell me, Stiles, don't you dare otherwise."

The glare he got then when he tried to argue that he'd never want him to stop, had Stiles agreeing quickly, he knew he wouldn't want to STOP, he might reluctantly agree that they might have to go slow a bit at first, but fuck no, Stiles did not want to stop, at all.

Gasping at the feel of Derek as he lined himself up, barely pressing against his hole, oh, he was big, he knew that, he did, he just hadn't thought about it last night, Derek had grown up EVERYWHERE, not just in his muscles. Fuck, moaning as Derek pushed pasted his tight rim before stilling, Stiles blew up a harsh breath as he fought to relax while Derek rubbed at his hip, asking if he was okay. Nodding, words caught in his throat for a second as he got used to the feeling,

"Mmm yep, yep, Der, so fucking 'kay."

Looking up to Derek, taking in a deep breath as he needed,

"Keep going, I'm okay."

Assuring him, he refused to let Derek question this, to worry that he didn't want this, he would tell him every little thing, every little moment, knowing that Derek needed to hear it. Needed to hear how absolutely MORE than okay Stiles was right now, how much, oh, oh fuck, that was weird, good, but weird as Derek was pushing deeper into him slowly. Whining as he started to put out and Derek hushing him softly before adding more lube and pushing back in, slowly. Stiles might have thought he wouldn't have wanted Derek to go slow before today, that he'd wanted him all at once, but between the burn as his body stretched and relaxed around Derek's cock, and how he wanted to commit this to memory, slow, was absolutely fucking perfect.

Derek pulled out a few more times, both to add lube, never, never too much lube, Stiles might as well buy shares in lube with how much he was doing to buy them, all the lube, all of it, but also to ease in slowly until he was pushing past the second ring of muscle until his hips were finally pressed flush to Stiles’ ass.

The feeling of being so full, was overwhelming, and for a second, Stiles was panting, speechless as he pulled Derek down as best he could to kiss him. Did he care that he was almost bent in half to do it? Fuck no, he loved it, his legs wrapped around Derek's hips as he moaned into the man's mouth,

"Gods, Der, I love you."

As much as it might be frowned on to say it during sex, well fuck that, Stiles had to tell him, he wanted him to know, and the wrung out moan that was drawn from the werewolf in response was more than worth it,

"Love you too, Stiles, so fucking much."

Derek was not going to last, he wasn't, not with the way Stiles was clenching him so tightly like a vice. Another quick kiss, he pulled back, hips shifting so he could push back into him, he might already be on edge but damned if he wasn't going to give Stiles everything he promised. 

Sure enough, just like he knew would happen, the speechless state of Stiles didn't last long, as soon as he managed a deep thrusting rhythm, Stiles was right there, letting the flow of words come from him again, more moans than actual sense. The harder Derek thrust the less sense the younger man made until it was nothing but fucks, yes, and harder in various orders and sound level.

Hearing Stiles moan his name as he came, Derek had barely touched his dick, all it took was him to wrap his fingers around him with not even a slight squeeze and he was coming apart with the most wonderful sounds that had Derek falling apart with him. 

It took all his effort not to just collapse on the bed, instead, he moved from the bed to fetch a warm damp cloth from the bathroom to clean them up as much as he could before joining Stiles on the bed. Immediately the younger man shifted to curl up, half draped over Derek's now, fingers brushing through the thick hair on his chest,

"I meant it, I love you."

Derek couldn't help but smile slowly,

"I know, I love you too."

Not even their first date and they both knew, then again, their relationship had been spanning over almost two years now, even if they'd only just put a name to it. All Derek could hope was the Sherrif wasn't going to shoot him for it, not that there was anything that could make Derek want anyone but Stiles, not anymore.


End file.
